A Thousand Young Bachelorettes
by xxdisneyfanfictionxx
Summary: Austin Moon was a big-time recording artist. He promised himself he would never fall in love with a person, that is, until he met Ally Dawson. Now Austin is willing to do anything to win the heart of a girl who was a bit more than just another person to sleep with.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:** Welcome to my first fic on this account! I'm also the author who wrote "A and A" on the iamsecretlyinlove account. That account will now be used for my Glee fanfiction. I started this one to post Disney fanfiction. I had this idea for a fic in my head so now I finally get to write it!_

 _ **WARNING:** THIS FIC HAS BEEN RATED M FOR CONTAINING EXPLICIT ADULT CONTENT!_

 _ **SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER:** YES_

* * *

"And... cut!" The director yelled at Austin and the background dancers as they finished their recent take on Austin's new music video. "Okay, that's a wrap!"

Austin let out a heavy breath as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. His manager, Trish, came up to him and handed him a bottle of water which Austin began to chug down. "That was so good, Austin!" She exclaimed. "This is going to be the best music video ever!"

"Thanks, Trish." Austin sighed breathlessly as they began to walk to Austin's chair.

Dez joined the other two at the chair. "You were so good, Austin!"

Dez was Austin's best friend. Back when Austin was just starting out in the business, at sixteen, Dez was his cameraman, director, and anything else you could think of besides manager and songwriter. As Austin's fame rose, now he was eighteen, however, Dez began to get all stressed out over all the work so Austin insisted that Dez stepped back and just stuck to editing his awesome music videos and co-helping anybody who needed the help in his position. Dez had agreed and still turned out to be a big help in the mix of everything, even if he could be a little clumsy at times.

Austin thanked his friend before they did their signature handshake. "All right, boys." Trish joined in. "We can all agree Austin is always good. And he only gets better after every song."

Trish was more than just a manager. She was Austin's second friend from high school who joined the group in Austin's music pursuit as his mananger, because barking orders and taking control was what Trish did best. She'd been a great one at that!

Just as Trish finished speaking one of the background dancers approached the group. She brushed ahand flirtingly along Austin's jawline. "Hey, Austin." She purred. "Can't wait for tonight."

Austin smirked and winked at her. "I'm excited too, Lila." He told her, growling out her name. Lila chuckled as she began to walk away.

Trish turned to Austin and put her hands on her hips. "Really, Austin? Another one?"

Austin shrugged. "What can I say? Everyone wants a piece of me." He gestured up and down at himself. "And I'm going to give a piece to everyone I can."

"This is crazy. What if one day you fall in love? You can't be cheating on the one!" Trish informed.

"But I won't ever fall in love. I locked those feelings up a long time ago. I only love my friends, family, music, pancakes, and sex." Austin told her.

Neither Trish nor Dez could deny the last one. Austin _loved_ sex. Every night he was with a new woman, and if he couldn't get laid with someone new then he'd well...

"Austin Monica Moon!" Angie's voice was heard before seen as she slowly approached the trio. She smiled and opened her arms out for a hug. Austin entered her embrace with a cheerful smile, even if she did use his middle name, which he hated. "You made another one of my songs a success." Angie was Austin's songwriter and was the woman always on call when he had no one new to get laid with.

Trish and Dez held in a groan at Angie. There was nobody the two hated more in the world than Angie. They even hated her more than they disliked each other, and they didn't like each other a lot. The only reason they put up with her was because she was keeping Austin famous. The other three couldn't write music to save their lives. Angie was a horrible person and it surprised both friends that Austin even did things with her. She was hideious inside and out. Angie was tall and gangly. She had the voice of a bitchy (she was bitchy) executive, her voice was slightly nasaled, and she had a long pointed nose to match the same-shaped face.

"You are stunning! Just fabulous!" She exclaimed in her most gushing voice. She released Austin and looked him square in the face. "I'm going start writing your next big hit! We can talk about it over dinner tomorrow! How does that sound?" Angie was big in over-exclaiming everything.

"Sounds great, Angie!" There was not a hint of boredom or sarcasm in Austin's voice, he generally sounded thrilled.

"Great! I'll call you with our meeting schedule and see you tomorrow, then!" Angie then trotted away, her long, thin, heels clicking at the hard flooring each step she took. Trish and Dez faced their heads in her direction, scowling at her until she was out of sight.

Really? What did Austin enjoy about that woman?

"Now, excuse me while I go clean up and ready myself for my date tonight with Lila." Austin told his friends before walking away, in the direction of his dressing room.

* * *

"Ah! Fuck! Austin! Fuck!" Lila screamed as her hands reached up to grab the headboard of Austin's bed. Austin thrusted inward more as he pushed his dick farther into her vagina. Austin dug his fingernails into Lila's shoulders as he moved his pelvis in and out and shoved himself in Lila. Lila screamed and writhed around on the bed as she spread her legs open a little bit more. "Austin! Austin!" She took in a heavy breath. "I can't!" Austin pulled out and collapsed on top of her.

They laid in bed like that. Austin and Lila's breathing was heavy as Austin began peppering kisses along Lila's jaw and gently wrapped a comforting arm around the small of her back. "You were so good, babe."Austin wispered to the half-asleep girl laying underneath her.

Lila hummed and thanked Austin for the compliment and also exchanged kudos for his pleasuring abilities before drifting off to sleep. Austin too was feeling a bit sleepy and had slowly fell asleep in the position he laid in.

This was how every night ended for Austin. Wherever he was at and whatever he was doing Austin always found away to get a different girl in bed with him that night. From there it was the same. He started by flirting it up with the young lady, then he would take her out to dinner, and after that he would take her back to his house where he would begin to seduce the young lady. It didn't take much. Everyone wanted a taste of Austin Moon. Austin was always willing to give the girl some pleasure too. And even if he couldn't pick up someone knew he always had his songwriter, Angie Oler on hold for a great time.

That's how Austin liked it. Things worked out great for him going through this routine on a day-to-day basis. And there was one thing Austin was sure about: He would never fall in love with one of his pursuits.

* * *

 _ **End Notes:** This was just the first chapter and there is still so much more to come! How did you think of it? Leave me a review, follow, and fave!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**_ _Thank you for all the positive reviews, favorites, and follows! As promised, here's chapter 2!_

 _Lyrics used in the chapter are from "Let's Not Be Alone Tonight" by: R5_

* * *

Ausin wakes up with all awareness of what had happened last night and who the girl was next to him. Austin turned on his side to watch Lila sleep. She looked so peaceful, like a little angel. Austin smiled, Lila was an amazing one-night stand. She was probably one of his favorites he's ever had. As she slept next him Austin thought about adding her number to his contacts to keep her on call and to offer him diversity from just going to Angie whenever he couldn't get somebody else for the night.

Austin waited for Lila to wake up before he would roll out of bed. If he wanted to be a proper host he should at least treat his houseguest to some breakfast with him before having her leave. Also, Austin really did want to keep Lila on his contacts just in case he wasn't in the mood for a night with Angie (who happened to be really great in bed).

The stirring in Lila's sleep excited Austin and he knew that she was slowly starting to wake up. Lila turned on her side in the direction of Austin and tiredly open her eyes. The smile on her face upon seeing Austin told him that Lila remembered last night too.

"Morning." Austin greeted her in a calm whisper.

Lila chuckled as she said her goodmorning back to the boy. She then stretched and sat up in the bed. "So... what should we do now?" She leaned into Austin and began tracing a finger around his bare chest.

"I was thinking we could have some breakfast." Austin told her.

"That sounds excellent."

* * *

Austin poured some coffee into a mug for Lila then some for himself and then brought them over to the table and sat them down infront of the two seats across from each other. Lila took fixed the knot on the bathrobe Austin let her borrow then took a seat as Austin came back to the table and sat her down a plate filled with pancakes and eggs. Lila thanked him and Austin took the seat across from her and began digging into his pancakes.

"This was so lovely of you to keep me for breakfast." Lila said as she started cutting up her pancake into smaller pieces.

"It's my pleasure." Austin responded after he swallowed the mouthful. "I've been thinking about seeing you again if that is all right?"

Lila giggled in disbelief. "Really, Austin? You would like to see me again?"

"Of course I do. You were one of my greatest nights!" There was no lie with what he had said. "And I will only want you to go through with it if you are willing to keep this nonromantic. I hope you understand that I'm a guy who doesn't want to be in a real serious relationship."

Lila bit her bottom lip. The distant expression her face told Austin that she was thinking. She didn't think long, though and she stood up momentarily and came back with a pen in her hands. She grabbed Austin's hand and wrote her number down on his palm.

"You can have me any time." She told him. "Just ask."

* * *

After Lila had left Austin showered and dressed himself to meet up with Trish and Dez at their local mall in LA. They frequently went on group outings together so this was not a new occurence for any of the friends but they always had fun doing it.

When he arrived he saw both Trish and Dez already waiting for him by the main entrance of the large building. Austin waved to them as he drove by as he looked for a parking spot in the crowded lot. He found one not so far away, parked his car, and met up with the other two.

"Hey, Austin." Trish and Dez greeted Austin with in unison then looked to each other with a scowl on their face. Talking at the same time annoyed the two very much.

"Hey, guys." Austin greeted back. Trish signalled at the door behind them to suggest they move inside and the trio did as so.

"When's your dinner with Angie?" Dez asked Austin curiously as they walked down the hall of the mall.

"We haven't set a time yet. She'll text me when she gets the reservation." Austin replied.

"And this meeting will just be strictly business?" Trish then asked. "Nothing more?"

Austin grinned devilishly at Trish. "Whatever do you mean by 'strictly business' and 'nothing more?'" He giggled and winked.

Trish looked away from Austin and rolled her eyes. That's more than she needed to know. It was making her uncomfortable thinking about what he could possibly be doing to such a nasty woman as Angie was. "Of course it'll lead up to that."

Austin stopped in his tracks and turned his entire body to look at fully at Trish. "What are you trying to say?"

"Nothing." Trish piped. "Nothing at all, Austin." She laughed awkwardly at Austin before asking if there were any stores the boys would like to visit.

"Ooh..." Austin raised a hand in the air. "I just remembered one of the strings on my guitar broke. I think we should stop at the Sonic Boom LA and pick some up real quick." He suggested and the other two agreed on the quick trip into the music shop.

They all walked into the store. Instruments of all sorts lined the walls of the tiny room. In the middle of the room was a counter with one cash register and one pretty young lady watching it.

Austin laughed to himself as he fixed the collar on his button-down shirt. "Watch me pick-up that cutie." Austin told Trish and Dez before he started strutting through the store, trying to look cool and more attractive to the clerk.

Trish groaned. "I just don't understand him. Why does he continue to do this?"

Dez shrugged. "I don't know." He started to reply to Trish. "It's just kind of in Austin's personality."

"He wasn't always like this, though." Trish reminded him. "It all started after he met." She shuddered. Trish didn't dare to say her name. She hoped Dez knew what she was going to say, but it was Dez and he was stumped.

"Since when?" He asked, honestly confused.

Trish furrowed her eyebrows and gaped at Dez before answering him. "Since Angie, you dipshit!"

"Oh..." Dez nodded, finally getting it. Trish slapped his arm with a scoff before walking away from him to explore the store.

Austin found what he was looking for and began his approach to the check-out, making sure to do a little spin as he sat the box of strings on the counter. He had to put on a little show for the girl. The beautiful girl who had not noticed him or his spin until she had looked up from the counter and the book she busied herself in.

"Hello, welcome to Sonic Boom LA, _Austin_." She smiled as she took the box of guitar strings. "Did you find everything okay?"

Austin grinned a wildly large grin. "You know my name?" He asked pleasantly surprised.

"Of course." She told him as she rung him up. "You're one of the biggest recording artists of our time." She reminded him.

"Oh." Austin said plainly. He totally forgot about that for a moment. "Well... uh..." The girls appearance really had him lost. Austin decided to study what she was wearing. A basic floral dress (that really looked well on her) and brown combat boots. He imagined stripping the outfit off her tonight.

The cashier bagged his item. "Will that be everything?" She asked him.

Austin's focus came back to the present. "Oh... uh...?" Austin looked back behind him where a lined started accumalating. He stared back at the clerk and that's when his eyes catched her nametag. "Yes, _Ally_. That will be all! Thank you."

Ally read off the price of the strings for Austin to pay.

"Is that all?" Austin asked with a huge smile. He payed her then added. "Maybe you can repay me sometime." Austin winked at her.

Ally put the money in the cash register. "Yeah... I don't know how I'm going to do that." She pursed her lips.

"Don't pretend you don't know what I mean." Austin winked again. "Just give me your number and I'll text you sometime. Maybe tonight? Who knows?"

Ally waved the bag in front of her face. "I know." She said simply. "Thank you for shopping at Sonic Boom LA. Come again." The voice was suddenly cheerful.

Austin took the bag from her. "Don't act like you don't want this, babe."

"I have a line, so if you'd please...?"

And that was that. But to Austin, it was not the end. Oh, no, he was going to have Ally for at least one night. Even if it would kill him or his career.

* * *

Austin walked into the restaurant where Angie had asked him to meet her at not long after he, Trish, and Dez left the mall. He knew he was running late as soon as he stepped into the building so he quickly checked in his reservation and the waiter led him to the table where Angie sat waiting impatiently for his arrival.

"You're late." Angie told him between her gritted teeth.

Austin hustled into his seat across from her. "I know. I know. There is no need to remind me." He hurried out. Austin's reason wasn't so good either. He spent most of his afternoon laying on his couch thinking about Ally.

"What is wrong with me." Austin had asked himself a couple times too. "I never think about a girl like this. I shouldn't care about a night with her! I never had!" Austin just tried to brush it off and agreed to himself that it was the way she turned him down. And now he was here at a nice restaurant with a woman he frequented anyways. He had to get his head in the business.

"I have been busy writing these lyrics as you were working on your newest music video." Angie imediately jumped into business. She slipped a sheet of paper with some song lyrics scratched on it as she spoke.

Austin took the paper and read the lyrics:

 _Hey,_  
 _Let's not be alone tonight_  
 _Hey,_  
 _Let's not be alone tonight_

 _No it don't,_  
 _No it don't mean love_

 _But it might,_  
 _But it might be love_

 _Hey,_  
 _Let's not be alone tonight_

Austin nodded his head as he handed the sheet back to Angie. "I like them. The lyrics are cool." Maybe tomorrow we can work on a sick beat to add to that.

"I already have an idea for the tune." Angie told him with a grin.

Austin's mind went back to thinking about Ally. He thought about the lyrics. "No it don't mean love... But it might be love." Austin gulped as a sickening feeling filled his stomach. It better _not_ be love.


End file.
